Revenge of the Balloons
by The Whip
Summary: A young woman falls victims to a rebellion by living balloons and 8 more joining them as big, round female clown balloons in the old man's shop as his 'beautiful creations of art'.


Ariel was a beautiful young woman, one that could have appeared on the cover of any fashion magazine in the world had she chosen a career in modeling. She had long to the butt bright red hair with a cap style on her crown on her head, smooth, flawless skin, bright-blue eyes, and a delicate bright red lips that framed a generous, sensual mouth. Her breasts were big and round, firmly held in place by the young muscle of her chest, muscle she kept up by working out regularly. She could have any man she wanted, and she had, but she was not concerned with men right now. At 22, she had found a job she was enjoying completely, one she thought she would love to be in for several years to come.  
Ariel was a clown, the kind you see at birthday parties and mall openings. She loved dressing up in her silly outfit, putting on the clown makeup and making children and parents laugh with delight as she performed for them. She was especially good at making balloon animals and people. She could take a balloon and turn it into whatever she wanted with such ease, proffesional clowns who had been in the business for much longer were envious. It seemed like all she had to do was wave her hands, and the balloon formed itself. Ariel made it look so easy!  
One day, Ariel was making her way home from the balloon supply shop she used. She was walking along the street, about two blocks from her apartment, when she noticed a little shop off to one side. The sign out front was what caught her eye.  
"THE BEST BALLOON ANIMALS AND PEOPLE THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!"  
"Hmmmm..." Ariel thought, "I'd better take a look inside, this guy might give me some competition!" Not that she really cared, there was more than enough business to go around, but she was curious as to how the person could make such a claim. And how they pulled it off.  
The doorbell rang as she stepped into a large, airy room filled with all kinds of balloons. Big ones, small ones, long ones, short ones, they seemed to be everywhere. Helium tanks stood off to one side, and books on how to make balloon animals lined one of the walls.  
"Hello there!" A small, wrinkled, smiling old man stepped out from behind a group of 9 huge, round balloons topped by what appeared to be tinys heads. Ariel looked closer, and could see two tiny hands sticking out at about shoulder level on the balloons, and two tiny feet spread far apart near the bottom with the first one in a blue stretchy clown suit with big white fluffy balls going down the suit, it was frilled at the wrists and feet, no shoes, the second one in a bright purple one piece clown suit with yellow stripes it was frilled at the wrists and feet with a number of big, fluffy blue balls going down the suit on the feet were bright purple court shoes, the thrid one in a bright yellow golden one piece clown suit. It was frilled at the wrists with matching gloves and feet with pumps with big, fluffy yellow balls moving down the middle of the balloon, the fourth one in a bright emerald green with blue stripes one piece clown suit it was frilled at the wrists, matching and feet with a number of big, fluffy sky blue balls moving down the middle of the suit, fifth and sixth has two clown suits in a silk bright blue with purple stripes one piece clown suit and the other one in a silk bright red with green stripes one piece clown suit both was frilled at the wrists and feet with a number of big, fluffy red on the blue silk and emerald green on the red silk balls with matching high heels of their suits, seveth one in a light brown with white stripes one piece clown suit, frilled at the wrists and feets with number of big, fluffy green balls going down the suit, and native american shoes on the feet, the eighth one was in a black with red stripes one piece clown suit, frilled at the wrists and feet with a number of big, fluffy black balls going down on the suit, the ninth in a bright pink with silver stripes one piece clown suit, frilled at the wrists and feets, with a number of big, fluffy orange balls going down the suit and hanging by bungee cords hooked to the floor really long though and hanged them by hooks under their suits sewed in and were floating in the air. The whole thing looked so major ridiculous she could not help but giggle as she looked at them.  
"Yes, yes.." The old man followed her gaze and smiled, chuckling softly to himself. "That's my one of my pride and joy. I call them Blue Belle, Aurora Balloon, Yellow Mulan Balloon, Jasmine Green, Twin Balloons, Native Pochonatas, Helium Kaitlyn, and Bubblegum AJ, took me several years to find the right shapes and helium mixture to get them right, but I did it!"  
"They're amazing!" Giggled Ariel. She tore her eyes away from them after a moment, and turned to the old man. "Your sign out front says you can make the best balloon animals and people in the world. I'm a professional clown, and I would love to know your secret."  
"Well deary, seeing as I used to be a clown myself, I guess I could let you in on my little secret." He beckoned her to the back of the store, Ariel following without hesitaion.  
They moved into his workshop, and he made his way to a low table. As Ariel watched, he picked up a clear spray bottle and handed it to her.  
"Take it. My old hands don't move like they used to, I can't make the ballons fast enough to put on a show, I just teach people how to do it now."  
"What is it?"  
"My own personal formula for perfect balloon figures." He winked at her, his eyes sparkling mischeviously. "I can't tell you what's in it, but I will give you that bottle for now. You just spray it on the balloons, and you'll find they are much more durable than they were before. Why, they almost seem to form themselves. You might say they take on a life of their own!" The old man chuckled softly at this, though Ariel had no idea why. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to close shop now, I don't want to keep my wife waiting!"  
"Oh..sure...Are you sure about this? How much do I owe you?"  
"Not a thing, not a thing! Call it professional courtesy, one old clown to one young clown."  
The old man ushered her out the door, smiling and chuckling as they went, then locked the door behind her.  
"What a strange guy!" Ariel thought, then shrugged as she took the bottle and went home.  
Once there, she proceeded to spray all her balloons with the clear mixture. She then filled them with air, and proceeded to try and make them into forms.  
The old guy's formula worked like a charm. Ariel felt the skin of the balloons become thicker, more durable, and she could handle them with more pressure than before without worry about them popping. It was great! She made several lions, a few giraffes, and a small group of balloon men and women, fascinated by the ease with which she could form them. It really was as though they were forming themselves!  
Ariel stopped after a few hours, amazed at how the time had passed. She left the balloon forms as they were, lying about the floor, and went to bed.  
A few hours passed, then, as the clock struck 1am, the balloons on the floor seemed to move slightly, as though a breeze was blowing them, but all the windows in the living room were shut. After a moment, it was apparent that the balloons were moving on their own! The people stood up and walked about the room, as did the animals, till there was quite a crowd moving about Ariel's apartment. One of the balloonmen gave a silent command, and all the balloon beings made their way slowly toward Ariel's bedroom. They crept in the door, and over to her bed. The balloon people then bounced on the balloon animals till they were high enough to land on Ariel's bed. Then the giraffes used their long necks to bring up the spraybottle with the old man's formula in it.  
It took the combined strength of the balloon men, but they moved the bottle up to Ariel's face. Her mouth was open in sleep, and as she slept, they sprayed the contents of the bottle down her throat. The mist was so fine, she never felt a thing...  
Ariel woke the next morning feeling rather bloated, as though she wanted to burp, but wasn't quite able to. Shrugging it off as gas, she rose from her bed and moved into the bathroom. She had a job today, and she did not want to be late. In the bathroom, she was surprised to find that her breasts seemed a little bigger, even a little bouncier. "Must be all that exercise." She nodded to herself as she climbed into the shower.  
A few moments later, she was showered and starting to pull on her outfit for the day. She had chosen the white one piece clown suit with violet stripes for the party. It was frilled at the wrists and feet with a number of big, fluffy purple balls moving down the middle of her body. When she put on her black flat slippers, she looked positively goofy in this suit. Just like she wanted. As usual, she planned on waiting to don the shoes till she had reached her destination.  
Ariel was moving towards the door to her place, ready to go, when she felt the bloated feeling again, this time stronger. She tried to burp, but nothing came out. She also realized that she felt very odd, as though her body was thicker than it had been a moment before."Boy, I feel...strange." She said softly as she felt the strange bloated feeling becoming more and more pronounced. "What's happening?"  
Unsure of what to do, Ariel made her way back into the living room, intending to go to the phone and call her doctor.  
She had almost reached the phone, when she heard a strange, hissing/gurgling sound coming from her belly. At the same moment, the bloated feeling came over her with such intensity that she groaned softly from the pressure. She moved her hands to her belly, and was shocked to find it was bigger!  
Ariel looked down, and gasped with surprise when she saw her breasts were swelling visibly, growing at a rapid inhuman pace. In moments her breasts had doubled in size, then tripled, and she could feel her belly rising beneath her widespread fingers, growing and swelling at such an incredble rate that she looked full term pregnant with twins in a matter of moments!  
"What's happening to me?!" She cried as she looked down at her swelling front. Then she received an even bigger shock as she realized it wasn't just her belly and breasts that were growing, it was her entire body! She could feel her sides bulging and swelling beneath her arms, and when she moved her hands to her backside she could feel it growing to. She could feel her legs thicken and swell, pressing against her clown suit as they doubled, then tripled in width. Her arms were also swelling, becoming thick, sausage shaped appendages that would no longer bend at the elbow.  
Whimpering with shock and fear, Ariel waddled slowly toward the phone, but by the time she reached it she was too swollen to bend over. She tried turning sideways, but even then her swelling body would not let her bend to reach the receiver, in fact, she suddenly realized she could not bend at all!  
Ariel stood in her living room, whimpering helplessly as her body ballooned more and more. She turned about in a slow, waddling circle in a desperate search for help, feeling her body swell and expand to larger and larger extremes. Her arms rose till they were at shoulder height, forced to by her swelling sides and their own amazing growth. She felt her legs spread farther and farther apart as they swelled and thickened, felt her crotch move down between her legs and continue on its downward course toward the floor.  
As she turned, she found herself facing the large mirror she usually used to examine herself before leaving for a job. The sight that met her eyes made her moan loudly in shock.  
She was huge! Her body, from under her chin to well past her knees, was completley spherical, her breasts were gone, havning been absorbed into the swelling ball of her body. Her arms and legs were completely useless now, they looked like soft cones that ended in tiny hands and feet. Her clown suit stretched tight over her massively swollen body, amazingly it was staying together during the incredible growth. The purple puff balls that ran down the center of her now spherical body stood up stiff and straight, pulled so by the tension in her suit.  
Ariel was staring at her reflection, amazed, and somewhat intrigued, by the change her body was going thru. Despite herself, she found she was actually enjoying the feeling of being so full. That was when she heard the first soft squeak of rubber.  
Turning her head, Ariel was shocked to see one of the balloon people standing up on its own! Then, she saw the other ballon beings she had sprayed with the formula rising to their feet as well.  
Ariel gave a small cry of fright as the balloonies slowly moved toward her, surrounding her helpless, globular body as she whimpered and flapped her hands in a desperate attempt to keep them away.  
"What's going on?" She moaned as she tried to get away from them. All she could manage was a slow, shuffling, side to side waddle that did nothing but turn her slowly around. The balloonies were everywhere! "Help me!...someone...help me!" She whimpered, knowing she was alone, that no one would hear her.  
Then, the balloonies moved forward and pushed against her now completely spherical body. Ariel realized she had stopped growing even as she felt herself being rolled onto her back. She squealed, flapped her hands and kicked her tiny feet in useless attempts to make the balloonies stop.  
Once Ariel was on her back, the balloonies took time to roll her about, from one side of the room to the other. At times some would ride on her globular body, or they would let her lay still and use her massive body as a field to play on. Through it all Ariel moaned and gasped softly in fear.  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
Ariel's head snapped toward it as she tried to figure out a way to reach the phone. Then, to her amazement, the balloonies rolled her toward the receiver. She had just reached it whent the answering machine kicked in.  
"Hello Ariel." Came the voice of the old man from the shop. "By now, I suspect you have ballooned to a nice, big, round balloon. That, I must admit was the plan all along. You see, about five years ago I discovered something amazing. When we blow into balloons, they actually come to life! They cannot move or speak on their own, but their is a certain level of instinctual knowledge that they obtain. It seems we have the breath of life as far as balloons are concerned! Well, upon discovering this, I tried to find a way to communicate with them. I was successful, and you know what I found out? They hate being turned into shapes that are not natural to them! At first I tried to convince them of the good it did, but then I came to understand their position, and I decided to champion their cause. To that end, I created the formula I gave you yesterday. It does make balloons more durable, but it also alllows them to move on their own! When the balloons found they could move by their own power, they immediately wanted me to aid them in their revenge on those who had forced them to become shapes they did not want. I happily agreed."  
Ariel was appalled at what she was hearing, the man had to be insane! But what he said next made her blood run cold.  
"You are only the tenth criminal to fall to our justice. The first of these were young women by the names of Belle, Aurora, Jasmine, Mulan, Brie, Nikki, Pochonatas, Kaitlyn, and AJ..."  
Belle? Aurora? Mulan? Jasmine? Brie and Nikki? Pochonatas? Kaitlyn? AJ? Ariel's eyes went wide as she realized the group of huge, round balloons in the shop had been female clowns like her! She moaned softly when she remembered giggling at their exspense. Then she wondered, "What is he going to do to me?"  
"...so you will have some companionship as you take up a position opposite of them in the my shop, I am sure you ten will get along famously..."  
Suddenly the balloonies started rolling her and Ariel screamed as the balloonies rolled her toward the door...

Four days later...

Ariel suddenly woke up and the old man greet them with a laugh from below as he took the balloons hanged by the cords and take them into a moving truck with them in the back and Ariel was last to go. She tried to see over the gigantic orb of her body, but could not even get a minor glimpse.  
When the balloonies had rolled her into the back of the shop, the old man had stuck a hose into her mouth and pumped her full of helium. She now floated and dragged to a truck by a yellow bungee cord sewed onto her suit and he place her in there with the others and they all floated to the ceiling of the truck and the old man closed the door on them. The ten could speak in soft, mumble whispers when the old man was not around. Even she recieved a name known as Ariel Clown and suddenly the truck drove forward with them in the cargo hold.  
After the prying eyes started to looked inside the shop the old man started to moved as soon as possible because if one of those people called the police he be arrested for haboring women and inflating them to huge proportions and he heads into the city with his beautiful creations.  
One was praying Ariel was do that and she said this. "I wish that someone will come and gets us away from this old man please God send help."

The End?


End file.
